True love waits
by volvosandlambs
Summary: Bella no se ha recuperado desde que Edward le dejó. Ahora ella verá las pastillas para dormir como su única salida... ¿O no? [Final alternativo de Luna Nueva. One Shot].


**_Disclaimer:_ Este one shot es de mi creación... blá, blá, blá... **

**los personajes son de Stephenie meyer... blá, blá, blá... **

**no lo saques sin mi autorización... blá, blá, blá...**

**o te acuso con Aro Vulturi.**

**.**

**.**

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo, betas FFAD.**  
**facebook /groups /betasffadiction**

**.**

**.**

**True love waits:**

_Julio, 25._

Estaba acurrucada en mi cama, tapada por un par de colchas y la almohada sobre mi cabeza. No quería escuchar nada, excepto la suave melodía que llenaba mi habitación: Debussy.

Gemí al ver la hora, eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. Puse la música más fuerte. ¿Qué importaba? Charlie había salido de pesca por una semana, había insistido en que yo fuera con él, con eso de que no quería dejarme sola. Y él dejaba de insistir cada vez que le recordaba sobre mi mayoría de edad. Él, al final, accedió, y esta era la segunda noche que llevaba sin su presencia en casa.

Me senté en la cama, sabiendo que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, una vez más.

Últimamente mi abuso con las pastillas de dormir me había conducido por un sendero inevitable: sin ellas ya no dormía. Generalmente con una nunca era suficiente, pero sólo me quedaba una, y llevaba un rato intentando dormir. Sabía que estaba mal, que debía dejar de ser estúpida y continuar.

Edward se había ido hace dos años, exactamente. Y nunca pude reponerme, nunca quise volver donde Renée, y no me gustaba quedarme con Charlie. No quería que nadie supiera lo hundida que estaba en mi propia miseria. Con gente cerca aprendí a mentir, a fingir.

Tenía que admitir que después de que Edward se fue, Charlie consideraba mandarme de vuelta a Phoenix, o con un psicólogo. Un día, decidí ir a sentarme al patio a leer. Llevé mi colección de libros, lamentablemente, sólo de literatura clásica.

¿Por qué diablos todos los protagonistas tenían un nombre que empezaba con "Ed"?

Y entonces, empecé a llorar. Lloré con fuerza, sin parar, hasta que comencé a ahogarme con mi respiración agitada. Tenía sucia la nariz, estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

Entonces Charlie había seguido el ruido y me encontró poco menos en un estado catatónico. Me tomó en sus brazos, y sentí la sensación familiar de hace once meses cuando Edward me había dejado, esa noche en la que por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Charlie me acunaba en sus brazos, consolándome.

Me tomé una pastilla para dormir luego del incidente, y al otro día Renée estaba en casa. Había volado desde Phoenix, convencida de que esto era algo que no podía pasarse por alto. Ella y Charlie intentaron hablar conmigo, me explicaron cuánto les dolía verme así. Yo replicaba internamente, ellos no sabían lo fuerte que era mi dolor.

Jacob, por su parte, se había alejado de mí, yo se lo había pedido. ¿Para qué querría él una amiga desquiciada? Y finalmente lo hizo, una vez que se imprimó de una joven de la reserva, de la que no recuerdo el nombre. Ella se había convertido en una mujer lobo, tal como Leah. Después de eso, Jacob ya no tenía atención para mí.

A estas alturas, cualquier clase de implicación de cariño, tarde o temprano, sería usada en mi contra. No podía permitirme querer a nadie, ya estaba lo suficientemente rota como para seguir tentando a la suerte.

Por eso, me iba de Forks, a la universidad. Luego de haberme retrasado en un año por no haberme sentido en condiciones de ponerme a estudiar o a trabajar en algo, incluso cuando el mundo pensara lo contrario, decidí hace un mes que era tiempo de hacer algo con mi vida.

Si me iba al diablo, producto del dolor, al menos dejaría a Charlie fuera de esto. En un mes, me mudaría a Salem, en el estado de Oregón. Estaba acostumbrada al clima de nubes gorditas en Forks, y no pretendía irme demasiado lejos. Sólo pretendía alejarme lo suficiente como para tener mi propia casa, alejada de vecinos si era posible.

Ya harta de mis reflexiones, tomé mi móvil, las llaves de la camioneta y mi billetera.

Eran las tres de la mañana, ¿y qué importaba?

Cuando llegué a la farmacia de turno, la señora Morton me miró extrañada. Ella llevaba tiempo haciéndose cargo de esta especie de farmacia en Forks, y a ella le compraba siempre. No tenía suficientes pastillas para dormir, las necesitaba.

—Querida Bella, ¿cómo estás? Esto, eh… es muy tarde. Suelo quedarme dormida en mi turno.

—Necesito pastillas para dormir —expliqué.

Ella no insistió, y fue por una caja. Pagué y me despedí, contenta con mi compra. Al llegar a casa, entré con rapidez y me escabullí a mi habitación, todo en su lugar.

Queriendo poder dormir lo más rápido posible, abrí el cajón de mi escritorio buscando mis audífonos de estéreo grandes. Apagué mi radio, y dejé mi i-pod sobre la cama. Tiré lejos mi billetera y las pastillas, el móvil voló junto con ellos. Necesitaba mis audífonos. Removí el cajón, pero no los encontré. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde los había dejado?

Fui a mi otro estante. ¿Dónde estarían sino? Tropecé en el camino y me maldije por dejar mi ropa en el suelo. Gateando, al llegar, revisé mis cosas nuevamente, pero esta vez con más cuidado.

De pronto, grité.

El álbum de fotos que Renée me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, estaba escondido.

Lo tomé rápidamente y cuando lo abrí, la repentina emoción que sentí, se desvaneció.

Había un recuadro para foto, vacío.

_Edward Cullen, cocina de Charlie. 13 de septiembre._

Nunca volvería, ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas? ¡Tenía que seguir con mi vida! Sola, pero seguiría. Eso quería él.

Lancé lejos el álbum de fotos y me ovillé en el suelo. Sabía, que dentro de mí, yo no quería vivir. Pero tenía que intentarlo, Edward quería que lo intentara. Me olvidé de mis ganas de dormir, pateé mi silla, tomé la mesita de noche y la tiré contra mi espejo de cuerpo completo.

La vida, ya no tenía sentido sin Edward.

Ya nada tenía sentido sin Edward.

Comencé a patear mis cosas. Los estantes los boté completos. Rompí floreros y desgarré mis cortinas.

—_Cuando dices nosotros… __—__susurré._

—_Me refiero a mí y a mi familia._

Tomé mis viejos cuadernos del instituto y rasgué las hojas, las hice añicos con mis dedos.

—_El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés._

—_No te convengo, Bella._

Desarmé mi cama y con mis manos, repentinamente fuertes por la adrenalina, rompí mis sábanas.

—_Mi mundo no es para ti._

— _¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!_

Cuando me deshice de mis sábanas, me miré en el único espejo que me quedaba. Ojeras grandes, piel pálida y escamosa. Cara sucia, marcas de lágrimas.

Con la partida de Edward las cosas siempre serían así… feas, tristes, apagadas.

Tomé mis cajas de pastillas y me encaminé al baño, pateando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso.

— _¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y ni me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!_

Y eso era cierto. ¿Para qué podría yo querer mi vida, mi alma, si después de todo, él no las quería? Edward no me quería, no tenía razón para seguir existiendo.

Edward no me necesitaba, no tenía razón para seguir existiendo.

Yo era una cobarde, una perdedora. No tenía razón para seguir existiendo.

Así que, si él no tomaba mi alma, yo lo haría. Prefería el infierno por el resto de la eternidad, a estar muerta en vida, a esperar sesenta años más para morir. Prefería el infierno a casarme alguna vez, a tener alguna vez algún hijo que no fuera de él. Si no compartía mi existencia junto a Edward, yo prefería el infierno.

Al entrar en el baño, mi rostro se espantó. Me lavé la cara y tomé el último trago de agua que alguna vez daría. Llené nuevamente mi vasito donde dejaba los cepillos de dientes, y volví a mi habitación. Aferré el vaso en mis manos y la cajita de pastillas. Cuando las dejé en el escritorio, tomé uno de los cuadernos viejos que estaba tirado en la alfombra, y comencé a escribir.

_Charlie, Renée:_

_Lamento haber hecho esto, lo siento muchísimo. A ambos, los amo, hoy son lo más importante que tengo, y no dejo de sentirme miserable por lo que haré. Pero, si yo no quiero vivir, ¿por qué ustedes habrían de forzarme? Prefiero ser recordada como la torpe chica que tropezaba con las hormigas a ser recordada como la hija zombi, en estado catatónico un noventa por cierto del tiempo._

_Renée: recuérdame con alegría, como cuando salíamos a recorrer lugares cuando era niña. Quizá nos quedó pendiente la botella de kétchup más grande del mundo, pero es lindo saber que algún día, quizás con Phil, la visitarás… si es que existe. Te amo, y siempre te amaré. Recuerda siempre como me sonrojaba cuando te mentía, y tú te reías de mis escasas habilidades para actuar. Recuerda cuando resbalaba siempre en la entrada de nuestra casa en Phoenix, tú y tu manía por tener el suelo bien encerado. Gracias por darme la vida. Lamento haberla despreciado._

_Charlie: Recuérdame feliz. Como cuando accedí a mirar tus partidos de baloncesto y cuando te preparaba el pescado al horno de los Clearwater, que tanto te gusta. Sé que estarás bien. Tienes buenos amigos, tienes tu club de pesca, tienes un buen trabajo, y la gente te quiere. Recuerda eso. Recuerda esa única vez que salí a pescar contigo y me enterré el anzuelo en mi dedo índice. Tropecé en el hospital, ¿recuerdas? Y aparte de mi chistoso parche en el dedo, andaba con un cabestrillo de un lado a otro. Tenme presente siempre. Lamento no haber aprovechado más tu compañía._

_Lamento esto, y todas las desgracias que alguna vez les hice pasar. Todas las rabias, las decepciones. Sé que están decepcionados ahora, pero por favor, recuerden que su hija, tuvo una gran vida, y fue amada. Y que desde donde quiera que esté ahora, los está mirando. Ella los ama._

_Bella._

Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro con fuerza. Tuve que sonarme la nariz, estaba toda mojada. El frío sudor recorría mi cuerpo, consciente de lo que iba a hacerle.

Apagué las luces y me senté frente a la ventana, la luz escasa que llegaba de la luna iluminaba apenas mi rostro. Tomé el vaso con agua y la caja de pastillas. Una por una, las deposité en mi boca. Iban diez dentro. Tragué. Tomé un poco de agua. Comenzaba a sentirme mareada, esperaba que hiciera efecto pronto. Quedaban cinco más. ¿Acaso la vieja me había vendido un paquete pequeño? Me maldije, y esperé que con quince pastillas fuera suficiente para mitigar mi dolor, para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Los recuerdos de mi vida comenzaron a fluir libremente.

Esa vez que tragué tierra. Esa vez en la que me había sacado un sobresaliente en matemáticas de niña, y yo lo celebraba. Cuando murió uno de mis tantos peces dorados. Cuando le grité a Renée, diciéndole que odiaba al gato estúpido. Esa vez en la que Charlie me había llevado a la Push, y yo jugaba con las hermanas de Jacob.

Esa vez en la que resbalé en mis primeros patines. Cuando decidí venir a Forks. La primera mirada cruzada con Edward. Cuando supe que era un vampiro. Nuestro prado, el baile de primavera. Mi amigo Jacob, celoso de Edward. Edward, celoso de Jacob. Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Cuando él se fue.

Cerré mis ojos, con fuerza. Era mucho dolor, muchos recuerdos tristes. No quería más, quería que mi cabeza se detuviera. Quería que el mundo acabara sin tener que pasar por esto.

Lo último que se pasó por mi cabeza, fue mi rostro frente al espejo, desapareciendo entre rayas de colores y una bruma densa.

_Me gustaría que me salvaras, Edward. Sálvame. Sin embargo, es tarde. Ahora entiendo por qué Julieta hizo lo que hizo. Por qué Romeo actuó de tal forma. Ahora entiendo a toda esa gente que alguna vez sufrió por amor, que lo dejó todo. Cuando todo termine, si es que Dios en algo se compadece de mí, te veré al otro lado._

.

.

.

Me removí sobre una superficie extraña, adolorida de pies a cabeza, débil. Mi cuerpo estaba enredado entre sus sábanas. De pronto, cuando desperté completamente, comencé a maldecir. ¡Había tenido el sueño más jodidamente vivido en toda la historia! Deseé que fuera real, pero no estaba muerta. Mi sufrimiento nunca había cesado. Mi habitación estaba intacta.

— ¡Mierda! —chillé pateando mi escritorio, botando mi basurero de pasada.

¡Cómo pudo no ser real! Cuando vi la hora y el día, pateé mi reloj por inútil. Indicaban las tres de la mañana del veintiséis de julio. Por suerte, me había bastado con una sola pastilla de dormir para mantenerme tumbada por un día completo. ¡Qué maravilla!

Me senté en mi cama, y puse las manos en mi rostro.

—Jodido sueño —murmuré, aovillándome.

—Pensé que eras más intuitiva.

Mi cabeza buscó por toda la habitación, la penumbra no me permitía observar. La voz más hermosa que había oído en toda mi existencia resonó. Me golpeé la cabeza.

—Estúpidas alucinaciones.

Miré el suelo, había un trozo de papel doblado.

Comencé a leer:

_Charlie, Renée:_

_Lamento haber hecho esto. Lo siento muchísimo. A ambos…_

¿Pero qué carajo?

Me puse de pie, y sequé mis lágrimas. Miré por la ventana.

Sentí un gélido tacto sobre mi brazo, familiar. No me sobresalté, no estaba asustada. Era una alucinación, tenía que ser una alucinación.

—Mi ángel —susurró.

Se me heló la piel, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me retorcí en un violento sollozo.

Todo era tan real…

—No llores —me rogó. Poco a poco, me di la vuelta, sin estar muy segura de si estaba empezando a creerme mis propios truquitos mentales, o quedarme tal cual. Elegí la primera opción. Hacía tiempo que mi mente no imaginaba a Edward.

Debía estar muerta, entonces.

Mi visión de esta noche era chocante, se veía hermoso… real. Tres veces más real de lo que mis ojos habían imaginado alguna vez. Esto no se parecía al infierno, ni mucho menos, para mí era el paraíso.

—Estoy muerta —musité, creyéndome cada vez más mi propia historia. Él se mostró ofendido.

—Estoy aquí.

—Porque estoy en una especie de infierno, o eso creo. Lo que sí sé es que te estoy imaginando —repuse a mi visión de Edward.

—Eso no es cierto —susurró. Su mano acarició mi mejilla con suavidad. Me quedé quieta, disfrutando de su imaginario tacto.

—O quizás el paraíso, sólo ahí podrías estar.

—Bella, no estás muerta.

—Claro que lo estoy. —Fruncí el ceño, alejándome de él.

—Te herí tanto…

Me tomé el tabique de la nariz y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Estás viva —repitió. Alcé la vista y sus ojos oscuros me miraban con ternura. Sollocé con una fuerza que nunca había sentido.

—Tan cerca y tan lejos… —Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro. Su cuerpo, me alzó en brazos y nos recostamos en mi cama.

—No llores, pequeña. Estoy aquí.

Alcé mi vista al Dios de los ojos negros. Edward había vuelto, él me hablaba, su cuerpo me tocaba.

—No tiene sentido…

—Te amo, Bella. Siempre te amé. ¿Cómo pudieron dos palabras acabar con tu confianza en mí luego de todas las veces en las que repetí que te amaba?

—Nunca tuvo sentido que me quisieras.

—No te quiero, yo te amo. Siempre te amaré. Sólo tenía que dejarte vivir tu vida sin que yo interfiriera. Como si yo nunca…

—Hubiese existido —terminé por él. Me secó las lágrimas. Quedé contemplando su rostro a la luz de la luna. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, antes de que él tomara la palabra.

—Tu vida debía seguir, quería que estuvieras a salvo de mí y de mi especie. Creí que lo entenderías… pero si hubiera sabido que te ibas a suicidar… —Negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

Escondí la cabeza en su pecho, avergonzada.

—Lo siento. —Él besó mi cabeza, y me atrajo un poco más a él.

—Ahora tú me debes una explicación —respondió.

—Quería sumirme en un sueño eterno, nunca despertar. Y, si tenía suerte, o si son ciertas tus creencias, ambos caeríamos en el mismo lado. Si yo moría por causa natural, me iría al cielo, no lo sé, ¿cómo se suponía que fuera a encontrarte? Tenía que asegurarme… por lo que condené mi alma, esperando encontrarte algún día en el otro lado.

No respondió, temí haber metido la pata.

—No importaba que yo quisiera proteger tu alma, ¿igual no te importó?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No necesito el cielo si tú no puedes ir a él.

Sus ojos brillaron. Podía decir con certeza que de haber tenido la posibilidad de llorar, lo estaría haciendo. Volví a esconder mi cabeza en su pecho, refugiándome en su aroma.

— ¿Por qué volviste? Podrías haberme dejado morir.

—El verdadero amor espera.

Sentí como las piezas rotas de mi corazón volvían a unirse, dejándolo intacto. Como si nunca se hubiese roto. Como si Edward nunca se hubiese ido. Como si nunca hubiera consumido quince pastillas de una vez. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pero luego abrí los ojos como platos. Empalidecí. Edward me sintió removerme. Le miré a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo demonios no me morí con quince pastillas para dormir revoloteando en mi sistema?

Edward se rió.

—La señora Morton no tiene buena vista, te entregó una caja de pastillas de vitamina E. Caíste dormida por tu cansancio, no por el fármaco.

—Mi cerebro tiene buenos efectos especiales —susurré. Él se rió de mí con ojos tiernos. Miré mi habitación intacta y me estremecí—. ¿Cómo repusiste el desastre de mi repentino ataque de ira?

—No sabía que eras tú —se mofó—, pensé que había llegado un puma a comerte.

—Tonto —repliqué riéndome apenas. Extrañaba esa sensación.

—Alice es buena comprando.

Abrí mis ojos como platos. ¡ALICE!

— ¿Podrían dejarse de cursilerías? Sí, sí, sí. Muy conmovedor. Tu novia trató de suicidarse, ¿y tú con tan buena pinta, Cullen?

Me paré y corrí a abrazarla. Ella correspondió mi abrazo, y luego, como ofendida, se apartó.

—Me debes una explicación, Swan.

—Sí, señorita —respondí. Edward se rió.

—Ahora, Edward. Espero que hayas comprendido la lección. Te lo dije.

—Cállate, Alice.

—O la conviertes, o se mata. Una de dos. Bella no es tan estúpida.

Me reí, aguanté el impulso de hacer mi bailecito de la victoria. Alice estaba de mi lado.

—No empieces con eso de la…

—Cállate, Edward Cullen. —Él agachó la vista. Alice me guiñó el ojo, y sonreí—. Nunca vuelvas a apostar contra mí otra vez.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Este es un regalo para todas ustedes!

Para las que leen "Un paso en falso", el capítulo llega el primer viernes de agosto. (Les diría la fecha pero no tengo un calendario cerca xd)

Y pásense por el grupo del fic (link en mi perfil) para que lean el prólogo de mi nueva locura.

¡Besitos!


End file.
